


Drunk Science

by Cecil_hailtheglowcloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I'm behind so this will be off for those cought up maybe, M/M, idk - Freeform, semi naughty I guess, vauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud/pseuds/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud
Summary: Just some junk I wanted to write. I'm very behind on episodes, so forgive me.





	Drunk Science

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I am very behind. Forgive me.   
> This is very short. No idea why I wanted to write this

    Cecil leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sigh as the 'ON AIR' sign switched off with a faint buzz. He swiveled in his chair for a second before slipping his phone out of his pocket. 4 missed calls and 7 text messages. He knew his broadcast had ran a little longer than normal, but not by that much. 

    He frowned slightly before unlocking his screen and checking his missed calls. All from Carlos. He snickered and swiped down to look at his texts. Also all from Carlos.

    "Well well, looks like Mr.Patient isn't as patient as he pretends to be." He smiled, clicking the notification with his Love's name.

     _Cecil, are you done yet? I need you._

Well that's adorable.

     _Cees, please._

_C, I need you to come home. I miss you._

Carlos's days off usually make him needy, but this was a whole new level. Cecil grinned. It felt good the be on the other side of the clingy, not that Cecil was clingy himself, he just loves a lot. Within reason. Maybe slightly clingy. 

     _Cecil I opened a bottle of wine. Help me finish it._

_Ceeeeees can you bring more wine home? I think we're out!_

Cecil's eyes widened. Uh-oh. Maybe the broadcast went a little longer than imagined. The last two messages were just some random letters and emojis, which was actually kind of cute. Just as he was about to type a response, the phone buzzed and a photo popped up in the chat. 

    The radio host tilted his head slightly at the blurry image. Obviously Carlos didn't know how to take a selfie, much less a drunk one. The top of the photo was very close on Carlos's jaw, the beautifully tanned man making a sloppy kissy face, holding his shirt up and exposing his chest and his thumb holding down his waistband what looked like a little lower than it should be. He squinted hard, trying to make out the pixels, Carlos sure had beautiful skin, even in blurry pictures, his bare skin exposed was quite attractive, as was his exposed- OH FUDGE

    Cecil shot up out of his chair, snatched his jacket off the back of his chair and ran out of the studio.


End file.
